The notebook
by Seishin19
Summary: Toda su vida estaba representada en aquel cuaderno. La ilustración de su miserable alma, de sus penas y dolor... De su amor.
1. Chapter 1

Ya sé... no debería empezar con otro no habiendo terminado los demás, pero la verdad no tengo inspiración para ninguno... Tal vez se deba al mal momento que estoy pasando, aunque no voy a hablar de eso. Aún no sé si debería haber alguna pareja en este fic... Pueden elegir la que quieran, no me importa, estoy abierto a todo. (Ichihime no, a ser posible por favor...)

Aquí tienen el prólogo.

* * *

Siempre llevaba un cuaderno con él. Un cuaderno repleto de cosas que le reflejaban, ese cuaderno era él mismo y todo lo que quería ser. Cada perdida de su sangre, cada lágrima que manchaba sus mejillas... Estaba en aquellas hojas.

Porque el papel es más paciente que los humanos.

Las últimas páginas estaban llenas de prosa poética, es decir, de nada. Él se desahogaba una y otra vez escribiendo hacia su amor no correspondido. Escribía y escribía.

No tenía vida.

Había muchos dibujos de gente llorando, hojas manchadas de sangre y ángeles de alas rotas.

Eran doscientas páginas de cuaderno que guardaban el significado de su alma. Lo miserable que ésta era.

Y cuando no dibujaba cosas tristes y solitarias, dibujaba a su amor. Su pobre existencia como ser humano se reducía a idolatrar a aquella persona. Estaba dibujando a la persona sobre la que escribió su poesía.

A veces, cuando se sentía solo, escribía historias sobre esa persona concreta, acerca de cómo lo amaba y de los felices que serían si estuvieran juntos. Todo iba acerca de todas esas cosas que deseaba que le dijera.

Esa persona es alguien popular en la escuela, pero no le conoce a él. Nunca le ha mirado.

Sin embargo, eso no le impidió enamorarse.

Y podía ver todo lo que quisiera. ¡Se sentaba detrás suya! Simplemente miraba y observaba cada gesto que hacia, le gustaba grabarlos en su mente y dibujarlos.

Gracias a eso podía regresar con una sonrisa a casa. No era un buen hogar, sólo él y su abusivo padre. Él le dio una bofetada nada más entrar. Sabía por qué le golpeó. Sabía que actuaba así porque le odiaba.

Había sido así desde que era más joven. Sus hermanas se fueron ya que se padre se había vuelto loco, y sin sus queridas hijas bajo sus brazos había empeorado. Ahora solo estaban su padre y él.

Nunca lo culpaba cuando era abofeteado. Él lo dejaba. Él sabía que eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, y peor al mismo tiempo. A veces el permitía que lo golpearán hasta que su rostro y cuerpo estaba hinchado y dolorido. Sabía que podía detenerlo fácilmente, pero no lo hacía.

Para sentirse mejor tenía a su amor.

* * *

—¿Eh? —Ichigo levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujos ante el sonido de una voz. Ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron a aquella persona.

—Sé que no hablo mucho contigo, pero... —hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, siempre vienes golpeado como si te dieran una paliza todas las mañanas, así que me preguntaba si estabas bien.

Ichigo sonrió. Se dio cuenta. No es algo demasiado maravilloso o incluso bueno. Pero se dio cuenta—. Sí. Estoy muy bien —respondió—. _"Ahora sí lo estoy"_

_—_Ese corte en tu mano no parece dejarte sujetar el lápiz correctamente —dijo secamente. Volvió a sentarse cuando el profesor entró—. Hazme saber si necesitas algo —susurró—. Bonito dibujo por cierto.

Ichigo miró a su dibujo medio acabado. Era una persona al azar; llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, la cosa está así... Ya tienen que decidirse para el próximo capítulo, ¿vale? En este no me afecta.

Ichiruki: 3

Ichinel: 1 (extraña pareja pero no me disgustaría escribir sobre ella)

Hichiichi: 3

Y alguien dijo si se podían parejas yaoi. Sí, Kitsune-chan, dime cuál es y la añado a la lista. De momento hay un empate así que bueno... Ustedes deciden. Ahora también quiero que me digan una anti-pareja, es decir, alguien a quién no le guste el protagonista, es decir Ichigo. No tiene por qué ser alguien malo de la serie o puedo hacer un OC... No sé. Alguien que no sea Orihime, odio ponerla como la mala, de hecho aparece ya en este capítulo. Esta nota de autor ya se me hace larga, así que dentro con la historia.

Cambiaré esto a Rated M así que si quieren seguir la historia añádanla a sus alertas por favor. ¿Por qué el cambio? Voy a contar la historia de verdad. Tiene algunos cambios obviamente, pero...

* * *

Ichigo iba con una sonrisa por primera en mucho tiempo. Su cara de repente había recobrado algo de su vitalidad y sus ojos parecían brillar como antaño.

Con el cuaderno en sus brazos y corriendo a pesar de las protestas de sus delgadas piernas, iba camino hacia uno de sus lugares de inspiración favoritos. Una pequeña cafetería que estaba a mitad de camino entre su casa y el instituto. Entró dentro, jadeando, pero aquella pequeña sonrisa no se borró por ningún momento. Una de las camareras miró en su dirección y su cara pareció iluminarse al ver la expresión de felicidad del peli naranjo.

—¡Kurosaki! Qué bien verte por aquí~ —dijo en un tono alegre a la vez que lo seguía hasta la mesa de la esquina junto a la ventana donde siempre se sentaba— ¿Te pongo algo?

—Ponme un chocolate caliente Inoue —respondió mirando a la pelirroja al tiempo que abría su mochila. Ya abierta agacho la cabeza para buscar sus materiales para dibujar y escribir—, hoy estoy de humor para uno.

—¡Enseguida! —respondió la chica pelirroja girándose sobre sus pies mientras su precioso cabello ondeaba en el aire ante el movimiento.

¡Estaba tan feliz de que Kurosaki estuviera contento por un día! Entró a la pequeña cocina para preparar su pedido y suspiró contenta. A veces dirigía una mirada al chico sentado en la mesa dibujando y escribiendo mientras hacía el chocolate.

Ella no sabía que le había pasado a su amigo. Sí, eran amigos. Se conocían desde la secundaria. Ichigo entonces era un adolescente fuerte, daba igual quién se enfrentara a él, ya que se metía en muchas peleas por su cabello naranja, él siempre lograba salir victorioso. Y estaba su mejor amigo Sado, junto a él parecían invencibles.

Pero un día de repente… desapareció del instituto. Corrían rumores extraños de aula en aula, de alumno en alumno y llamaban a Ichigo por un apodo horrible. Eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Pronto se enteró por su mejor amiga, Arisawa Tatsuki –también amiga de la infancia de Ichigo- que este se había cambiado de escuela. Pasaron dos años hasta que volvieron a saber de él, Ichigo pasó por aquella cafetería por casualidad y a Orihime no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Estaba horrible, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, su piel estaba pálida y las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos indicaban que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo. Ese día fue cuando empezó a sentarse en aquella mesa y a dibujar en aquel cuaderno de tapa negra. Orihime solo cruzaría un par de palabras con él, sin preguntarle que le había pasado y luego se iría a atender con otros clientes.

Algunas veces aparecería en la cafetería y Orihime se daría cuenta de las vendas en sus muñecas y en su cuello y posiblemente tenía otras que estaban cubiertas por su uniforme de instituto.

Una y otra vez se forzaba a sí misma a no preguntarle qué le estaba pasando porque ella le quería y sabía que traer el tema a la superficie solo le haría más daño.

Porque Kurosaki era así.

A pesar de esas heridas que a veces traía, a medida que pasaron las semanas y los meses parecía verse un poco mejor y un día que fue a tomarle pedido pudo ver uno de sus dibujos de reojo.

Eran dos personas tomándose de la mano, ninguna tenía cara y no podía distinguir el género de ninguno de los dos. Entonces había pensado si Kurosaki estaría enamorado. Al principio solo dibujaba una sola persona, una que lloraba o sangraba, o tenía alas y estas estaban rotas y encadenadas, pero por primera vez dibujaba a dos personas así que por eso lo pensó.

Orihime había aprendido de mala manera que Ichigo odiaba que personas ajenas miraran su cuaderno. Un día se asomó a su lado y le dijo que dibujaba muy bien. Él la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Cerró el cuaderno, la empujó y salió corriendo. Al día siguiente volvió pidiéndole disculpas, pero igualmente Orihime se había asustado.

Desde entonces la pelirroja solo observaba de reojo sin hacer ningún comentario.

Escuchó un pitido que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y vertió el chocolate ya hecho en una taza. Recordaba aquellos días cuando saldrían todos juntos al primer sitio que llegaran después del instituto y merendarían en una cafetería. En invierno, Kurosaki solía pedir mucho chocolate caliente.

Regresó a la mesa y habló para que Ichigo se diera cuenta de que había vuelto con su pedido o sino el chico podía perfectamente seguir dibujando sin enterarse—. Aquí tienes Kurosaki, tu chocolate caliente —dijo poniendo un platillo sobre la mesa y la taza encima.

Ichigo la miró sonriendo y luego dijo algo que dejó sorprendida a la pelirroja—. Al fin me habló.

Una parte del corazón de Inoue se rompió, sí, pero por otra parte estaba muy contenta de que Ichigo comenzará a salir de ese pozo oscuro al que se había lanzado...

* * *

—¡Ichigo!¡ Ichigo! ¿Dónde estás, maldito? —gritó una voz grave.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia un lado para ver los números rojos del despertador, eran las 3:45 de la madrugada.

Sentándose de repente, se presionó a sí mismo contra la pared, jadeos saliendo de su boca mientras su corazón se aceleraba y daba golpes dolorosos contra su pecho a medida que escuchaba los pasos de su miedo subir las escaleras.

—"No, por favor..." —se encogió aún más dentro de la manta, temblando mientras veía la luz del pasillo encenderse bajo el pequeño hueco de la puerta de su habitación.

Con un rápido movimiento, la puerta se abrió y se estrelló contra la pared ya agrietada. Ojos enrojecidos y enfadados le devolvieron la mirada, aunque Ichigo trató de no hacerlo mientras buscaba donde esconderse en el cuarto aún oscuro.

Su padre staba borracho, mirando mientras permanecía de pie en su puerta. No quería ser golpeado esa noche, estaba tan cansado y se había fijado por primera vez en él. Quería lucir bien al día siguiente en el instituto. Quería que le siguiera hablando...

—¡¿Por qué te escondes de mí?! —gritó mientras rápidamente se le acercó.

Su cuerpo tembló aún más y ya podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos. El rostro de aquel hombre se ensombreció aún más y golpeó al adolescente tan fuerte que este cayó al suelo. Se sentía mareado, tratar de ponerse en pie era una tarea, las lágrimas ya fluían por sus mejillas.

Lo golpeó de nuevo. Una vez se levantaba lo tumbaba de nuevo con otro golpe en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

Hasta que su cuerpo quedaba tembloroso en el suelo. Su respiración entrecortada. Su consciencia pendiendo de un hilo. Un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo formado por las heridas viejas nuevamente abiertas.

Y entonces ocurría lo de siempre

Su padre saldría de su estupor.

Lo abrazaría y lloraría durante largos minutos pidiendo perdón.

Que eso no lo había hecho aposta. Que lo amaba. Ichigo era lo único que le quedaba.

Ichigo fingiría una sonrisa. Diciendo con voz rota y ronca que estaba bien, que no estaba enojado.

No podía estarlo...

Sentimientos rotos manchaban una vez más las páginas de su cuaderno.

* * *

Estaba amaneciendo. Su cuerpo se sentía frío y adolorido aunque yacía en su cama. Lo que más dolía era su mejilla y su muñeca, podía asegurar que estaba torcida. La puerta se abrió de golpe y su cuerpo se sobresaltó temblando automáticamente hasta que fue envuelto en un cálido abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho Ichigo... Oh dios lo siento de verdad. Vamos a la clínica y te curaré esas heridas antes de que vayas a la escuela... —dijo en un tono triste cargando a su hijo en brazos.

El adolescente desvió la mirada de los ojos de su padre. Odiaba verle así. El hombre no tenía la culpa de nada. Ichigo sabía muy bien que en el fondo, era el culpable de la muerte de su madre y que también por él se llevaron a sus hermanas lejos de aquella casa.

Se sujetó a la camiseta de su padre con su mano buena y sus labios temblaron. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban secos.

* * *

Por los pasillos le miraban, sin embargo a esas alturas ya sabía como hacer caso omiso a esas miradas y no molestarse u ofenderse por ellas. Entonces se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la última persona que deseaba que lo viera aquel día.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los del otro hasta que alguien pasó al lado y tomó su brazo haciendo que nuestro contacto visual se rompiera. Aún si no se había dado la vuelta, podía sentir su mirada preocupada clavada en su espalda.

¿De qué servía que se preocupará por alguien sin salvación como él?

_"Todo el dolor y este amor no correspondido... ¿Me lo merezco todo? ¿De este modo?"_


End file.
